


cassie's oc oneshots

by el145b0uch4rds0up (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece, Original Work
Genre: M/M, One Piece Universe, Original Character(s), Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, dummies i love them, i'll get into it later, these are all one piece ocs ghfdjskdjfhg-, they all have tragic backstories lol, theyre really in love ok, theyre so sweet:))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up
Summary: just a bunch of stuff about my ocs cuz i need somewhere to write about them lol-
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	cassie's oc oneshots

When he was with Koushi, it almost felt like nothing was wrong. Gentle, warm hands touched his face, a small reminder that he was safe. That he was in a good place. Kaito could not hurt him anymore. He couldn’t hurt his daughter, wherever she may be, anymore. Warm kisses to his face and neck, so different from the hurt and roughness he knew. So kind. Perfect.

Koushi was perfect. 

And now, with a perfect, warm, strong man in his arms, Nozoku couldn’t help but wonder what he’d done to deserve a light in his world of darkness. A reason to live. It was insane to him. How could he be loved after everything?   
Koushi shifted, moving in a little closer and placing a soft kiss to his jaw with those perfect, perfect lips, just to remind him that he was loved. Loved by his perfect Koushi.


End file.
